Picking and Choosing
by xXstupd-shinyvolvo-ownerxX
Summary: After Leah and Jacob start to get a little close, Sam starts to get a little jealous. So out of a fit of rage, Sam has an affair with Leah, causing the imprint to miraculously break. But what will Leah go back to Sam or stay with Jake?
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first Blackwater so this might not be all that great. Tell me what I need to do to improve it.....BTW, I haven't abandoned Taking Control. I got a little pissed at myself 4 writing 2 more chapters, then 4got 2 save them......sooo I figured Id put that aside 4 awhile and try a little Blackwater.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_3 years ago........_

_Sam and I had finally reconnected after weeks of all of Sam's strange activities._

_I was lying on the bed one night when I received a call from my cousin Emily. I had been telling her so much about Sam and she wanted to come down to meet him._

_I was more than happy for the 2 most important people in my life to finally meet. _

_That Saturday, Emily finally made it down. _

_I looked out the front window and saw her car pulling up. I got up off the couch, where I was sitting with Sam and ran outside to greet my favorite cousin. We kissed and hugged each other as tight as we could. _

_"Come on,"_ _I said pulling her arm."He's inside"_

_I let Emily's arm go once we got inside then went and grabbed Sam's hand. _

_"Sam, this is Emily. Emily, Sam"_

_The moment Sam looked into her eyes, he let go go of my hand and let go of my heart. Dropping it, and letting it shatter into a million peices

* * *

_

_1 years later....._

What the hell am I doing here, _I thought to myself as I walked down that isle to the wedding that was supposed to be mine. But it wasn't. I wasn't wearing that long, white, flowing dress. The people in the pews didn't stand up for me when I walked down the isle. And that man at the front of the church certainly wasn't waiting for me._

_I stopped right in the middle of the isle. _Really, WHAT was I doing here??!

_I turned and ran out the church, not being able to handle it. I just couldn't._

_A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I smelled a very familiar scent._

_I turned around and saw Jacob standing in front of me. _

_He didn't say anything. He just walked up and wiped away the tears I hadn't even realized were there._

_Then his hands were replaced by his lips. Jake moved his lips up and down my cheeks, kissing those tears away._

_I looked up into Jacob's eyes and saw the love that I'd missed for so long.

* * *

_**I hope that was a good start....The next chapter should be posted by the end of tonight.**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Caught in the Act

**Leah's POV**

I quickly got of the forest floor and gathered my clothes. Jacob was moving just as fast. We could here foot steps moving swiftly to the spot where we had just made love. I had just pulled mt shirt over my head when Sam, of all people, walked from behind a few bushes.

"Sam," Jacob started. "What are you doing out here, so far aJacod way from your land?"

"We picked up some unfamiliar scents and I just wanted to let you know to stay alert." Sam began to look at us suspiciously. "What are you to doing out here all by yourselves anyway?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business, Sam" I said, jumping into the conversation.

Sam looked as if he were about to say something but decided against it. "Alright," he said after another moment. "I guess I'll see you later then." His eyes lingered on my for a second before he walked away.  
I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I turned back around facing Jake. He had an arrogant grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Nothing," he responded.

"Why do you look like that then," I asked a little agitated.

"You don't like the way I look?" he asked easily distracting me.

"I love the way you look," I said walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist and began kissing up and down my neck and the side of my face.

_Hmmmmmm, he makes me feel so loved._

"Come on Jake," I said not really wanting to stop at all. "We gotta warn the rest of the pack." I let go of his neck and and grabbed his hand. He groaned but reluctantly followed.

This had been going on between us since the day of Sam and Emily's wedding. I knew it was wrong going on in secret like this, but I just can't risk our relationship. I don't just want Jacob, I literally _need _him. I didn't even think about us I'm not sure what it is about him. Its like with him in your life, everything always seems to be better than it really is. I didn't think I'd last another day until Jacob came along. And I'd be damned if I ever gave him up.

Sometimes I would think back to the times when Jacob and I couldn't stand to be within a 10 miles radius of each other.

We made our way back to our half of the Olympian Perimeter. Once we got close to where the rest of the pack was, Jacob phased. I, horwever, remained in my human form. Jake turned and cocked his head to the side, staring at me.

"Go ahead," I said shooing him away. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

I didn't want to risk the pack hearing my thoughts on what just happened. I didn't stop Jake though because his being an Alpha gave him the power to hide certain thoughts of his-something we had found out awhile ago, along with other things. But I had to struggle to control my thoughts. I thought about multiple things. But they all seemed to point right back to Jacob. Then I reluctantly decided on what always has and might always will be my last resort. I thought angry, bitter thoughts of the world(that always worked because I have absolutely no angry thoughts inside of my mind of Jake). I thought of how first love left me for my best friend. I thought of my best friend letting a man come between us. I thought of my brother worshiping the ground that man walked on. I thought of my mother who neglected me in my time of need because she wanted to help plan a wedding. I thought of my father who left this world way before his time was up. And lastly I thought of me-the only female werewolf ever in existence; the bitter harpy who didn't deserve to be loved; the girl who used to be sweet and kind-thinking that sweetness and kindness would be returned, but soon learned that Karma was itself was nothing more than a bitter bitch who doesn't give a shit about how good or loving someone is.

Yeah, that did it. Jacob wasn't completely out of my thoughts, but all those other thoughts were enough to cover them up. Those thoughts were also enough to get me angry enough to phase more quickly than I ever have before.

I let the wind blow through my fur as headed to join the rest of my pack.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

That was odd. It almost seemed as if Leah and Jacob were-no. But even if they were, why should I care. _Are you admitting that you actually do care, _the voice inside my head said. But even if I do still care about Leah, it doesn't mean I still love her. _Are you sure about that?_ No. But I can't be!! I'm in love with Emily.

Emily!!

I started to run home. All I needed was to see her face. If I just saw her face, all of these feelings will completely vanish.

I busted through the front door and right into Emily, nearly knocking her down. I grabbed her by the waist before she could fall and looked down into her eyes.

"Sam," she said a bit worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Now it is." But in the back of my mind, I knew that was a lie. I couldn't think of anything else besides Leah being with Jake.

That night I fell asleep with my arm around Emily, but wishing it were Leah.

A few hours later I woke up, startled. I had been dreaming of Leah-but that was normal, I always dreamed of Leah. The startling part was Jacob was also there, in the place where I usually was-on top of Leah, making love to her.

I couldv'e killed Jacob had he been in the room with me that second.

I was shaking tremendously by then. I quickly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Emily, or worse. I tried to calm myself, but nothing was working.

I ran to the back door. The moment I was outside I phased.

I ran for who knows how many miles.

I was finally starting to calm down enough to phase back when I saw something straight out of my worst nightmare.

Jake was lying there, lying on top of Leah, making love to her, something I should've been doing.

I couldn't take it. I ran home, took some time to calm down and phased back.I went back inside to Emily who was awake and waiting for me. Neither of us said anything. I simply walked over to her side of the bed and proceeded to make love to her.

* * *

**Okay, I know Sam's part was a bit rushed but that about as much as I could think of. Review and give me more ideas on how I can make the next chapter better, more extended in detail.**


	3. The Final Break

**Leah's POV**

I picked up on his scent while Jake and I were making love but I was to caught up, so I just ignored it.

By the time we were finally done, it was at the front of my mind and I could no longer ignore it. And I could see the worry on Jacob's face too.

"Do you think we should find him and-" I started, but he cut me off.

"And what? We shouldn't have to explain ourselves to anyone, especially not Sam Uley. Now c'mon, lets get you home."

I took his hand and we started our walk back to La Push. the sun was beginning to rise and I needed to get home before mo and Seth woke up.

Once we were close to home, Jake turned me around and kissed me quickly, but passionately, then we went our separate ways.

I was walking up the front steps to my house when I heard something on my the side of my house. A second later, I got a whiff of his scent, then Sam stepped out from behind one of my mother's rose bushes.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you"

"You wanted to see _me?_" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Can we go in and talk."

"Uh, sure." I lead him through the front door and back into my room.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I said getting straight yo the point.

"Leah, I don't like this whole thing with Jacob."

"Wait a second. Is that what this is all about? My relationship with Jacob? Well I don't like your relationship with Emily. But just because I don't like you with her doesn't mean your gonna leave her. Just like you not liking me with Jake doesn't mean I'm gonna leave him."

"Really Leah. What is it about him. He's a kid for Christ's sake.

"Well he was there for me when you weren't, and that's all that matters to me."

"Lee, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you, but Emily and the imprint, the wedding...Everything was just happening to fast. I tried to fight it Leah, I swear I did, but it was just to strong for me. I couldn't control it. If I really had a choice it'd be you I held close to me every night."

I was speechless. I really didn't know what to say to that. I had no idea Sam actually cared that much.

"Say something Lee-Lee." Sam spoke after a few minutes and walked over to sit next me on my bed.

"I don't know what to say." I said speaking my thoughts.

I turned to look at him only to find that Sam was close enough to me that our noses were brushing against each other. Then Sam leaned forward until his lips were touching mine.

The next few moments happened so quickly, I could hardly wrap it all around my head.

Sam leaned back on my ed and pulled me on top of him. By then, we were both very anxious to get our clothes off without breaking apart. I was tugging at his shorts and he was pulling at my bra strap.

We stopped for a brief moment, long enough for us to get our clothes off and long enough for me to think about what I was doing. Not just to Jacob, but to myself. Did I really want to go back down this road again. As soon as we were through, Sam would go back to Emily, leaving me here broken...again. But the second his lips were back on mine, all thoughts of anything else outside of that moment had completely vanished.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I looked over at Leah's peacefully sleeping body and wondered how one person could be so terrible. I couldn't believe that I just did this to her again all because of my selfish needs. I didn't deserve her.

I stood and put my clothes on. I kept my eyes on her the entire time, not wanting to tear them away. I walked over to the window and turned to stare at her for another moment.

Then I reluctantly climbed out her window and went back home to Emily.

I walked through the front door of my home and into the kitchen. Emily was making her famous muffins.

I quickly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Sam what are you doing?" she said letting out a small giggle.

"Ssh. Don't say anything." I knew her love affection would only make me feel guiltier.

I gently put-almost tossed-her onto the bed. I pulled our clothes off within seconds.

I figured making love to her would probably things better.

I completely shocked myself when we were in the middle of it all and I whispered "Leah"

"What was that Sam?" Emily asked quietly.

"Nothing" I said trying to forget it, but I couldn't.

I'd done the same thing once before. It was right after I imprinted on Emily. The last time Leah and I made love-as a couple.

Back then, Emily was all over my mind. Now its Leah.

Through it all, I had avoided looking directly into Emily's eyes. I'd look at every other place on her body, just not those deceiving eyes.

I was expecting to feel the guilt to come flooding through once Emily turned to look me in the eyes. But when she did turn around I felt nothing but pity. I didn't even feel that sudden pull that had always tied me to her. I felt no connections to her whatsoever-except that she was the cousin to the girl who I loved. The way it always should've been.

I felt shock and overwhelming relief feel my face. Emily's had nothing but worry on her's.

"Sam," she said. "Sam, sweetie whats wrong?"

I really didn't want to hurt her even if I wasn't in love with her.

"Emily, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what Sam?" The worry on her face was turning into panic.

I grabbed her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm sooo sorry Em." I repeated. "But I....I think the imprint is broken."

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?!"

"Uhmmm, I don't know." It was so easy to lie to her now.

"Sam....can't you do anything about? Can't you just stay with me?"

"I don't think its that easy Em."

I gently unwound her arms around from aroound my neck, got out the bed, and began putting back on my clothes.

Tears began to fall.

"Please Sam. Don't go."

"I'm sorry, Em" I repeated and walked out the back door, leaving yet another woman alone and broken.

* * *

**YAYYY!! The imprint finally broke!!_ REVIEW!!_ Tell me what you think should happen next...Its gonna have 2 have something about Jake and Sam feuding though.**


	4. Im Sorry

**Leah's POV **

I walked back into my room with my plate of eggs and bacon. I almost didn't even notice the 7 foot man sitting on my bed.

I jumped back in shock.

_Jacob._

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me?!" I said slightly annoyed yet still happy to see him.

"Why is Sam's scent all around your room?" he retorted.

"Uhhh..." I'm an excellent liar, but when it comes to Jake, I just can't.

"I'm waiting." he said impatiently.

"We were just talking" My voice didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"Uh-huh. About what?"

"About us and _us._"

"Why? Didn't already tell you that you don't have to answer to him."

"I know but I-"

"And if you two were _just talking_, why is it that his scent is soaking in your sheets?"

I didn't have anything. I started picking at my eggs.

"Well"

"Jake, nothing happened."

"I never said said anything did." He looked at me accusingly.

"But you still implied it." We stared at each other for a few moments. "So...why aren't you home sleep." I said trying to change the subject.

"I was walking home when I saw you and Sam go into your house."

"Jake, I'm so sorry."

"Leah what possessed you to even do something like that?! You knew he'd just turn around and go right back to Emily. You know you just set yourself up this time."

Wow. He wasn't even concerned about the fact that I just cheated on him, just that I would be hurt.

"I don't know. I'm-"

"Stupid? Yeah, I know."

I grinned at his little sarcastic comment. "I was about to say 'sorry'. Do you forgive me?"

"Hmmm" he sighed deeply and dramatically. "I don't know. I mean you never let me sleep in your bed before."

I giggled. "Then I guess we should probably do something about that then." I leaned forward and started kissing him.

"Yeah, but not now. You should probably scrub these sheets down first. It'll really gross me out if I have to make love to you and it smells and feels like Sam is in the room."

I rolled my eyes and he reached over grabbing the bacon off my plate stuffing all of it into his mouth.

"So why aren't you mad? I know I would be."

"I don't know. I was really expecting myself to go off on you. But still I knew if Bella had ever approached me like that I wouldn't be able to resist myself, so I guess I really can't blame you."

"WHAT?!" I said pissed now. I couldn't stand anything having to do with Bella and Jacob knew that. I could claw her eyes out if I ever saw her again for what she put Jacob through.

"I'm only messing with you Lee. See, we're even now." He was laughing hard now.

"I'm gonna get you back for that one."

"Sure, sure" he said pulling me onto his lap and reaching for the rest of my food. "And the fact that....you know, I love you" he mumbled.

"What?" I heard him but I just wanted to hear it again.

"I love you" he said turning to look me in the eyes. I kissed him passionately. He'd implied it many times before but this was the first time he actually said it. And damn did it feel good for a man to love me again. I only hope that this relationship won't end up like the last one.

* * *

**Sorry this one had to be so short but Im running out of ideas. Leave dome in ur next review please. **

**BTW I wanna be beta reader!! Someone please let me??!  
**


	5. Author's Note

**First off let me say how EXTREMELY SORRY I am for the tremendous wait. Unfortunately real life got in the way and it prevented me from continuing on with either of my stories. I think that it would would probably be best if I just found a co-writer to continue on with the stories until I find the time to pick back up on them. So if any one would like to take up on the offer of becoming a co-writer feel free to send me a personal message. But the following rules must be followed.**

_***All Submissions must go through me before posting**_

**&&**

**_*I make whatever ever changes I think should be made to the submission_**

**If there are any disagreements to either of the following rules I will consider negotiating them with you. But I'll make NO promises about completely changing either of them_  
_**


	6. Why Are You Here?

**Soooo...Since you guys had to suffer all this time, I figured that I would finally stop being selfish and give you this next chapter. And because of the long wait I decided to cramp 2 chapters into one for you - its sorta my way of begging for forgiveness. I can't say when I'll update again but I promise it'll be soon if I can ever find a decent co-writer**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

How could I have been so stupid? Breaking up with Emily right now was definitely not my smartest move. But then again I couldn't just stay with her all that time knowing I would eventually leave her. I tried that before and we all know how that one turned out. Maybe I could stay with Jared or Paul. Nah...they're both newlyweds and most likely want their privacy. The only other place I could think of was Jacob's. Billy had always been like a dad to me and I knew he wouldn't mind me crashing there. But Jacob...On one end it was the perfect idea but on the other hand it seemed like a recipe for disaster. How could I even look at him let alone live under the same roof as him? I knew my being there would piss him off to no end but really, I didn't have any other choice.

I walked the half mile to his house and stood across the street for a good half hour contemplating. Was this really a good idea? I walked up the front steps as slowly and quietly as I could, so if I finally came to my senses I could just turn and leave without anyone knowing I was here - well, at least Billy wouldn't. I was about to ring the doorbell when I remembered Jake and I had bust it a couple of years back rough housing. I smiled at the fond memory and knocked on the door. Oh well, no turning back now.

Billy came to the door and opened it for me wearing that wise and solemn expression that I'd always admired.

"Sam," he started in that grave tone of his. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if I could stay here for a while."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. He then rolled himself back and gestured for me to follow him in.

I looked around the tiny area of the house, so many memories pouring back. The living room where we spent countless sleepovers. The kitchen where we bust Billy's table fighting over the last slice of pizza.

"What is this about Sam? Why aren't you home with Emily?"

"I couldn't stay there anymore. It wouldn't have been right?"

Now his expression was even more confused than before. "And why is that?"

"I don't know. Well yeah, I do. I guess the imprint broke. I'm not completely sure why or how but I just know that I can't stay there with Emily anymore. I just cant. Doesn't feel right."

His expression shifted from confusion to understanding. "So this is about Leah and Jacob." He didn't say it so much as a question but more so as a knowing statement.

I didn't remember mentioning either one of them. "How did-"

"Sit down Samuel. There's something about our kind that you should understand."

I sat down across from him on the couch and waited for him to start. He took a deep breath before he began and slowly let it out as he started.

"There was a part in those stories that Harry and I left out. We had our reasons for keeping them to ourselves. Long before Ephraim Black's generation there was a man named Honiahaka [_**meaning little wolf**_]. Honiahaka was the Alpha of his pack. He was a very autocratic leader. Very serious and never the one to play around. But he did have one soft spot. Eyota. Eyota was very much like what Leah is to you. He loved her more than anything. But one day fate turned its ugly hand and along came Chu'Si. Chu'Si was an old friend of Eyota and decided to come down for a little visit. Now like I said before, Honiahaka was madly in love with Eyota. But the moment he looked into Chu'si's eyes, nothing else mattered to him anymore. _She_ didn't matter to him and _he_ didn't matter to himself.

"Needless to say, Eyota was furious about the whole thing. But that didn't stop her from trying to win back Honiahaka's heart. She did everything she could but eventually she gave up. She found comfort in another man's arms and fell in love. Honiahaka instantly became jealous of her new love. His imprint with Chu'Si broke. He tried for the remainder of his years as Alpha to regain Eyota's love. But Eyota would not have it nor would her new lover. Honiahaka fled from the reservation never being heard from again."

I just sat there on the couch, completely in a trance. It was as if he was telling me my life story.

"Why are you telling me all of this Billy? Its not like it'll help my situation any bit."

"Never said it would son, just said it would help you understand it more."

I sat back on the couch marinating all of this. I closed my eyes for what only seemed like a moment to me but when i opened them Billy was long gone.

I suddenly heard a rustle outside the door. I sniffed twice taking in the scent-Jacob. I thought of leaving out the back door, but he probably already caught on to my scent. So I stood up and held my ground.

Jacob walked through the door-and to my surprise-with Leah in tow. I was so focused on his scent i hadn't even picked up on her's.

They both looked as shocked as I felt.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I stood in the doorway hand-in-hand with Jacob staring at Sam wearing the same look of horror on my face that mirrored on Sam's and Jake's.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

Sam just simply stood there never taking his eyes off of me. That is until Jacob stepped in front of me, forcing Sam to look at Jacob.

"I asked you a question."

Sam still gave no reply. Billy rolled himself into the room then.

"Jacob," Billy started. "Sam has a few thing to work out. He'll be staying with us for the time being."

"What?" I spoke up coming from behind Jacob. "Why aren't you home with Emily?" I couldn't believe I was the one asking this. As if I really gave a damn about their relationship.

"I won't be seeing much of Emily anymore."

"And why is that."

"Long story." He sounded exasperated.

After a long moment of silence, Jacob spoke up. "Sam," he started. "Can I speak to you out back?" He didn't wait around for an answer , just simply walked through the kitchen and out the back door.

Sam looked briefly at me then turned and walked out the back door.

I sat down on the couch and listened.

_Jacob: Where do you get off even coming here?_

_Sam: I didn't have anywhere to go._

_Jacob: I don't give a damn what your situation is. And I _DON'T _care what Billy says. Your _NOT _staying here!_

_Sam: Jake what the hell is your problem? Would you really let one of your brothers go homeless?_

_Jacob: Sam, you are _not_ my brother anymore._

There was a pause. Then the door opened and Sam walked back in. I stood up. Jacob soon came in behind him.

"I think it'd be best if I just left. Thanks anyway Billy. Bye Leah."

"Wait a sec," I walked over to Jacob to try and reason with him. "Come on Jake, you can't just leave him out on the streets."

Jacob sighed long and hard. "Whatever. Stay, who cares."

I leaned up to kiss him on the cheeks. I caught Sam looking at us uneasily out of the corner of my eye as I did.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

UHGG! I couldn't believe what Leah had just did. It was bad enough that she was having a hard time getting over him but now I had to put up with under the same roof. But I couldn't say no to Leah.

"Whatever..." I said and stormed out the front door.

It wasn't long until I heard her trailing behind me.

"Come on, Jake. Don't be like this."

"He's staying in my house Leah!"

"I know Jake but as much as you hate him right now he's still your brother and you can't just make him live on streets."

"Whatever. I need to go for a walk."

"You want me to come?"

"Nah. I wanna be alone for a little bit."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for when you get back."

I nodded and leaned forward to gently kiss her then turned and walked off.

I was making my way back to the house when I saw Emily.

"Hey, Em." I said walking towardsher.

"Oh. Hey, Jake." She had obviously been crying.

"I heard about you and-"

"Look, Jake. I really want to be left alone, okay?"

"Yeah."

I started back on my walk back to my house.

Looking at Emily I realized how lucky I was with Leah. And no matter how much she infuriated me at times, I still loved her like crazy.

My walk quickly started to turn into a run as my house came into view and I saw Leah standing there waiting for me.

I closed the distance between us and immediately took her into my arms.

* * *

**Again I am SO sorry for the wait. Please take the time to review **


	7. I Just Can't

**Sam's POV**

To say the next few days at Jacob's house were awkward would've been the understatement of the century. She would never touch me when Jake was looking and when she did it was only a brief hug. She also spent the night frequently and having to hear everything that her and Jacob were doing was excruciating. I wanted so badly for Leah to just be mine. But I knew the chances of her ever taking me back were slim to none.

I was standing on the front porch one day when Leah stopped by.

"Hey," we both said at the same time.

"Um where's Jacob?" she said looking down slightly at my chest.

"He's in the back sleeping."

"Still? Its been over 10 hours."

I shrugged. "You wanna go for a walk?" I whispered after a few awkward moments.

She looked at me hesitantly.

"No funny business, I promise."

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

We made our way onto the street.

"So, whats up?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Well Mom and Charlie set there wedding date this morning. But other than that..." she trailed off.

"Oh. So when is it?"

"The very end of May."

"Mhmm. You wouldn't happen to have a date yet would you?"

"Sam-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Is it really so hard to just think about it. Just think about us. How much we loved each other." I reached over to try and take her hand but she snatched it away.

"No, Sam! I _don't_ want to think about us because every time I do it always end with you leaving me for my cousin."

"You know that was nothing I had any control over Leah," I said my voice pleading and starting to shake. I did my best to control it. "Leah I love you. I love you so much and I want you to choose me."

"If you love me so much then why didn't you even try to fight it. You never even tried to hold on to what we had. You just gave up on us." I could tell she was the verge of tears and I hated myself for being the cause of it.

I tried to take her hand again and this time she let me.

"Look Lee-" I caught myself before I said it. I knew that would probably to much for her right now. "Look Leah. I know I screwed up big time and I'm sorry. I DON'T LOVE EMILY. I never have. At least not for real. I could never love anyone like I loved you. Never."

Leah was staring at me intensely then broke our gaze to look over my shoulder. Her mouth slowly opened in horror. I had caught on to the scent but I was to caught up in the moment to pay any attention to it.

I forced myself to turn away from Leah's face, only to meet Emily's. She had tears in he eyes and I knew she heard everything i just said.

"Emily, I'm so-" she turned and ran off before I could even finish my apology.

Leah left me to after her.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Em," I shouted. "Em, wait up."

I caught up to her within seconds.

"Emily I don't even know what to say. I know I shouldn't have-"

"Leah stop," she said cutting me off. "You don't have to."

"But Em-"

"No Leah. Its fine. Really. It was just a little shock. I guess I've known for week now but it still caught me off guard."

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly before she could stop me.

A few awkward moments passed before I told her I needed to get back.

I took my time walking back to Jacob's house. I was thinking about what Sam had said to me. I wanted to be with him so badly but at the same time there were reasons I just couldn't. For one there was Jacob. I mean I do love Sam but now I love Jacob to.

I walked up the front steps and let myself in.

Sam was sitting on the couch obviously waiting for me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

I leaned into him and let him put his arm around me.

"Would this be so bad Leah. Just me and you?"

"No. But I'll always be wondering just how long this will last. How long it'll be until the imprint kicks back in and you decide to go back to Emily."

"That won't happen Leah. I promise."

I pushed away from him when he said that.

"Just like you promised the last time, right?"

I stood up and walked away.

"I'm sorry," I said my voice breaking. "But I can't. I just can't.


End file.
